The Girl in the Attic
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: What if the inventor made a second human invention? This time its a girl named Grace. Edward is jealous that Grace is perfect. However, when Peg takes Edward home Grace follows and the story takes an unexpected twist. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I gasped when I saw the yellow car pulling slowing into the castle grounds. I cursed under my breath and ran back from the window. "Edward," I cried. A figure then appeared from in the other room.

"What is it?" he asked in that gentle tone of his. I pointed out the broken window and he slowly walked up to it, his scissors snapping all the while.

I peeked out with him and saw a woman; a real woman. She had red hair and a small purple hat, matching her outfit. Her skin looked unnaturally dark compared to Edwards and mine. Even though I could go out and get our food, my skin was still pretty pail. All of sudden, the woman peered up at us. We quickly recoiled into the shadows.

I smiled at the thought. That seemed to be my whole life; hiding in the shadows. You see, I had been made three years after Edward. When Edward was half way done The Inventor started to make me. He hid me most of the time, I guess so Edward wouldn't feel…neglected. The truth is my progress was going a lot faster than Edward's was. I had been finished for nearly two weeks when The Inventor died. I had been watching from a closet when it happened. After Edward had gone upstairs I followed. When he found out anybody could tell he was hurt. He didn't talk to me for weeks. He finally did, however. He kind of had to since I was the only one who could get food.

The thing is, I'm normal looking, unlike Edward. I have stringy black hair (like him) that fell at my elbows and I'm tall for my age (like him). I have dark eyes (like him) and pale skin (like him). However, I do have hands. I have every body part. I am like him, in the way that, I'm not fully human. My skin was like black leather, and I was partly robotic. However, like Edward, I had a brain and heart. I also had a name. The Inventor named me Allie.

Anyway, I followed Edward to the stairs and peered down with him into the main lobby. The woman kept calling to us but we didn't dare answer. We both subconsciously knew if she found us, bad stuff would happen. Suddenly, Edwards's hands snipped. I grabbed his arm (I'd learned the hard way not to grab his hand) and pulled him up the stairs. We stood in the doorway of the attic. "Go hide in the shadows," I told him. He nodded but stopped slightly.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head vigorously.

"No," he said.

"What? Edward why? You always listen to me?" I hissed.

"I'm older then you. Just because I'm not…finished doesn't mean I'm not the boss of you," he said. I was taken aback at his tone. He was never this tough.

All of sudden I heard the woman's footsteps getting louder. "Look," I whispered, poking his chest toward the corner, "If you did that, I'd be dead now. At least I have hands. Now go into the shadows or we're in big trouble." As I said this I slowly pushed him into the shadows. The last look I got from him was a look I'd harbor forever. It was a look of pure hate, pain, and hurt.

I gasped in sadness and guilt as I ran over to hole in the ceiling. I pulled my way up onto the roof and looked down on the room. When the woman came in she looked around, especially Edwards bed. Suddenly, she saw him. I cursed silently. She began to talk to him, and he talked back. I could tell from his tone he was still hurt. Then she asked, "Are you alone? Do you live up here all by yourself?"

Edward didn't answer. My mouth gaped in amazement. He wasn't going to tell her about me. Suddenly she said, "I think you should just come home with me." I gasped. _No! No, no, no! He can't leave!_ Then I realized, _hey, he depends on me. He wouldn't leave. _

However, I thought to soon. He followed the woman out of the room and as he went he looked back slightly and looked right at me. And his look said simply one thing.

YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE.


	2. The Offer

Allies POV

After Edward left with Peg, that's what she'd said her name was, I climbed down from my place on the roof. I walked around the attic and finally just sat down on Edward's bed. I sat there for the rest of the day and far into the night, stuck in a kind of depression. Fears fill me along with guilt and shame. _He hates me,_ I thought, _he hates me. _

Finally, once the sun came up, I climbed back onto the roof and starred across town. I smiled when I saw there were little clouds. When the clouds were scarce I could see all the way to the ocean. I frowned when I remembered how much Edward loved that.

That was when I decided. I jumped down from the roof and ran down the stairs. If Edward wasn't going to tell them about me, I would.

Edwards POV

That night after Peg Boggs tucked me into bed I let my mind wander back to when I was in pre-production. I remember The Inventor reading to me. I wondered if he'd started Allie at that point.

I was always so jealous. He had time to finish her but not me. I couldn't help but hate her sometimes. I was older. I should be in charge. She always underestimated me; just because I wasn't perfect, just because she was. I stared at the empty ceiling letting my mind fall into a dark abyss I sometimes fell into when I watched Allie walk easily out of the castle gates to get food.

Darkness surrounded me and didn't stop until I was completely consumed. I was swirling around in nothingness. Suddenly I saw a picture swirl towards me. It was The Inventor. He stood in front of me. "I know it's a little early for Christmas, Edward…" he begins. I try to block out his words. I hated this dream. Could you call it that, since I could feel and smell and touch? Anyway, I couldn't bear to relive that horrible moment.

_Wait,_ I thought,_ it's different. _And it was. Instead of the Inventor falling to his death he fitted the hands on. I had them. I was finished! I was perfect! I smiled and so did the Inventor. "And don't worry Edward. Next year you might not be celebrating Christmas alone."

Suddenly he fell. I caught him, amazed that I could. I placed him on a table, not really processing what he said. Instead I stared down at him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. I pulled off his jacket and as I did I found a small notebook.

In it I found drawings; hundreds of them. Every single one was of one girl. She looked just like Allie. She had black hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes. I frowned, however, when I saw how under each picture the name Grace was scrawled. Sometimes it was written smoothly, sometimes it was chicken scratch. However I was slightly confused. Why had The Inventor named Allie, Allie if he originally named her Grace?

Suddenly I felt the "dream" fade away. I was back in Kim's room. I was so confused. What had The Inventor meant? _You won't be celebrating alone?_ Did he mean Allie? Or did he mean Grace? Well, they were the same person. Weren't they?

However, the door opening blocked out my thoughts. A girl walked in, dropping bags onto the ground as she did. I recognized her as Kim, Peg Boggs daughter. She suddenly pulled off her shirt, leaving only her undershirt. She was staring into the mirror. I covered my face, afraid she'd see me.

Suddenly, a loud knocking came from the front door. Kim stood up stiffly and walked out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief she didn't see me. However I heard a voice coming from the front door. _No!_ I thought. _Not here! No, no, no!_ However it was too late. They were calling me.

Allies POV

When I finally reached the house I realized I hadn't thought up what I was going to say. _Hey, you have my "brother." Can I have him back? _ Yah, that'll work. However, before I could back down I banged loudly on the door. A minute passed, then two minutes. I finally just sat on the steps. At last I heard the locks being turned. I stood up and waited. A girl answered. She was tall, had thick curly red hair and a confused look. "Hey, I'm Allie," I said. She looked taken aback at my straightforwardness.

"I'm Kim…" she said hesitantly, "Once second." She then walked back into the house. I heard her yell, "Mom! There's this emo girl standing on our doorstep." Finally, after a lot of muttering and shushing, the woman who took Edward, Peg Boggs, came to the door, followed by her husband and son.

"Oh, hello," she said tying her robe tighter around her waist, "Umm, well, I'm Peg Boggs and…"

"I know who you are." I said, rather rudely but I didn't care. "I think you have my," I cleared my throat, "brother here. I want him back." Peg looked confused for a second, but then took in my full appearance.

"Oh, Edward," she nearly whispered. "Edward," she then called down the hall. We waited a few seconds.

Kim looked over at her dad and whispered, "Who is Edward?" I almost smiled. If you've never seen Edward before, you were in for a shock.

When Edward came around the corner (wearing a red robe, no less) Kim fell into her father's arms. "Oh dear," Peg said, running over to her fainted daughter. I couldn't help but smile slightly. When Kim finally regained consciousness she could only stare at Edward in fear.

"Why are you here?" Edward finally asked me, his fingers snipping irritated.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because you don't belong here. You belong with me in the castle. The people in this town…they won't accept you. They'll be afraid…look what happened to her," I pointed to Kim who looked slightly embarrassed. "I accept you."

Edward frowned at me and said, "If you accept me why won't accept me having some freedom." I frowned and was about to make a smart comment back when Edward just shook his head. "Just get out of my life." He then turned around and found Kim and her father in the way. Kim gasped and slammed herself into the wall, as far away from Edward as possible.

Once Edward left I couldn't help but sigh. _Why was Edward doing this?_ I thought desperately. "Well," I said backing up to the door, "I guess if that's what he wants I'll just show myself out."

"Oh no," Peg said rushing forward and shutting the door, "it's the middle of the night. You can't go walk around at this hour. Stay one night, at least. We'll get this all straightened out in the morning."

So before I could say anything I was whisked away into Kim's room (Edward was relocated down into the basement) and was suppose to go to sleep. Believe me, however, I got as much sleep as I would've if I'd walked around town for the rest of the night.

Edward's POV

The next morning I woke up having a horrible feeling. That's when I remembered. Allie. Groaning I got out of bed and walked upstairs. I walked into the kitchen, not sure what to do when I heard Allie and Peg in the other room. I walked into the doorway. The couch that they sat on faced away from me so all I saw were there backs. I heard the last bit of the conversation. "…So, what I'm really trying to say is," Peg said, "I understand that you feel worried about Edward living far away from you. I think I have a solution." _Oh no,_ I thought. "What if," Peg continued, "you stay here with us?" _Oh please no! No, no, no!_ My mind screamed. However I don't think The Inventor gave Allie mind reading powers because without hesitation Allie said, "Of course."


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY

Ok, I hate when authors do this too but I don't want to leave my wonderful readers in the dark.

Now, as most of you know, November starts on Tuesday. While November is a wonderful month (being born in it I would know) it also brings with it a task and endeavor, a journey if you will, for all writers. NaNoWriMo!

If you are not familiar with this literary mission...well, shame on you! It's so awesome! Look it up if you don't know about it. It's pretty cool. And I, for the first year ever, will commit to myself the task of writing a novel throughout the month of November. Yes, it sounds difficult and strenuous but I shall do it!

And with that task comes little distractions. Not that writing these fan fictions are distractions. There fun and love doing them. They keep me sane in these super long school years. However, I will not be able to make any revisions or updates until December. I know its long and I'm sorry.

I hope you're all still my loyal fans after this long process. I love you all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! See you in a month!

Love,

Fanta


	4. Chapter 4

Allie

"Oh Edward!" Peg cried, seeing him in the doorway behind him. "I didn't hear you, sweetie. Would you like some, some breakfast? I made eggs and bacon, is that what you like?" Edward ignored her, however and looked over at me.

"What were you talking about?" He said in his soft tone. "What did you mean?"

"Peg offered for me to stay here. I accepted," I said, standing up and pushing my black hair out of my face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, glaring at me. We were around the same height but I could help but feel as if I were looking down on him.

"What do you mean?" I said, seeing Peg retreat from the room into the kitchen.

"I want some time alone. I have spent all my time with you…I-I'm sick of you!" He spoke in a tender tone, his eyes cast down to the floor. But the words hurt, like ice. I felt like he had punched me in the stomach…or I guess, stabbed me in the stomach.

"I need to take care of you!" I said. "You can't take care of yourself, Edward, you know this!" I didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly but I could tell I had hurt him.

Without another word, he ran from the room and out the door. "Edward, oh Edward!" Peg called, rushing from the kitchen. I caught her by the arm.

"He just needs some time alone. He does this sometimes. You get used to it," I told her, shrugging indifferently.

"Maybe he wouldn't if you didn't remind him every second of his disability!" She said, yanking her arm out of my grip.

I stared after her, a lump growing in my throat. Had I really been that mean to him? I didn't think I'd been so mean. What was mean anyway? I mean, Edward and I had spent our whole lives locked up in the castle. I always treated him that way. Yeah, I knew I was better than him so why shouldn't I remind him?

I sat down on the couch and rested my head in my hands. I didn't know what to say. As I sat there in silence, I saw Peg's daughter, Kim, enter the room. She sat down at the chair next to me. "So, you're Allie?"

I looked over at her. Her fuzzy red hair was unbrushed and messy and she wore a simple robe over her pajamas. A plate of toast sat on her lap and she took a bite while waiting for my answer.

"Yah," I said, feeling self conscious for some reason. "And you're…Kim?"

She nodded and stared at the front door, which still stood open from when Edward and Peg had run. "Has he always been…like that?" Kim blushed and gestured her hands in a jittery motion.

"Yeah, ever since I met him. He wasn't supposed to be…the way he is. The Inventor was going to make him like me…but he died before he could finish Edward. I was already finished when he died." It was a sad subject, I knew that. But I didn't talk about it like it was. Humans found death something to cry about. But I had only experienced one death in my whole fourteen years and it had affected Edward much more than me. I'd learned to take care of myself…and Edward.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. The room fell into an awkward silence. Kim finally stood up and took her now empty plate back into the kitchen.

I was still sitting idly on the couch when Edward and Peg finally came back into the house. I stood up, about to explain myself to Edward, but he brushed past me and went into the kitchen.

Peg watched him go and then looked over at me. "Allie, I'm not sure you should stay here with Edward."

Her words hit me like a truck. How could she say that? I was the only one who understood him! I was the only one who could take care of him. "Why? Edward trusts me! I'm the only one who can care for him and understand him!"

Peg shook her head. "He's been living under your shadow all his life! He needs some time to himself. A young man needs time to…find himself. You're not letting him have the freedom he deserves."

I saw Edward walk into the doorway, standing there staring at the two of us. "Edward," I said, not looking away from Peg, anger boiling in my chest. "I'm leaving. If you ever want to come back home, you will come with me. Right now!" He stared at me for a second, his scissors clicking spastically like they always did when he was nervous.

I waited for a minute but he didn't say anything. Turning on my heel, I stomped out of the house. It was a Saturday morning so not many people were out, which was fine by me. I clenched my fist and ran down the center of the street.

Before I knew it, I was sitting back on Edward's bed. I sulking in the corner, my legs wrapped up by my chest. My face felt dry and my mind was brooding with all my frustration and annoyances. How could he not come with me? He couldn't possibly survive without me there to help him. I had expected him to eventually follow me home but it had been hours and he still was nowhere to be seen.

I sucked in a shaky breath and finally stood up. The sun was slowly setting and I knew I needed to sleep. I had a room downstairs; well, it was actually more like a closet. This attic had always been Edward's territory and I didn't like to mess with it. However, Edward's bed was honestly better than mine and it would be a waste to sleep in my bed and leave this one empty.

I stretched my arms out and sat back on the small mattress. I laid back and crossed my arms underneath my head. As I fell into a fitful and guilty sleep, I could've sworn I heard Edward's scissors from down the hall…but it must've been nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and Edward remained at the small house in the suburban neighborhood. Every so often, I'd travel down to watch him transform into someone I hardly knew. He became the talk of the neighborhood, as I'd predicted. He used his scissors to cut dog's fur and people's hedges into interesting shapes. He then began to cut woman's hair in a similar fashion.

And I watched them swoon and blush. I watched him smile at them and I saw them squeal and sigh as his sharp scissor fingers graze past the skin of their neck.

I hated myself for feeling jealous. I hated the hot blush that grew in my cheeks when I watched him and the women flirting around him. It wasn't as if we had been…involved with each other. He and I had always considered each other brother and sister. But…I'd be lying to myself if I didn't think the inventor intended us to be mates.

I cried over this multiple times; trying to come to terms with my confused feelings. I realized one night; I'd be going through puberty if I was human. Maybe this was my own type of puberty.

I didn't look too deeply into that idea as I laid back in Edward's bed. I told myself it was my bed now, as Edward was never coming back, but that only caused my chest to constrict painfully.

I hadn't slept well since Edward left but that night I could tell it was worse than normal. I sat up and leaned against the wall, looking out across the empty attic. With a sigh, I hoisted myself to my feet and walked across the wooden floor to the large hole looking out over the town.

The night was clear, stars peeking out and twinkling at me. Light and thin clouds coasted over the moon and sent a shadow rolling over the castle. I cracked my knuckles and pulled myself up to the roof, allowing myself to look over the whole town. It was small, to say the least. I wasn't sure how many people lived there but even I knew it wasn't that many.

Suddenly, as I gazed over at all the colorful lights for holiday coming up, I heard something. A quiet but distinct noise. I was so used to it I almost missed it; almost. I'd heard it every night for the past few day's right before I fell asleep. I told myself it was just my subconscious mind, playing with my emotions. However, I realized now I had been wrong.

Rolling over onto my stomach, I leaned over so my head hung down from the gaping hole in the attic's ceiling. My black hair fell down like a curtain from my head and I pushed it away from my face as I searched for the source of the snapping of scissors. "Edwa-" I began but quickly shrunk back into the shadows.

It wasn't Edward, as I had originally suspected. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the moon, was a girl. She was probably around my age, maybe a bit younger. She had tanner skin, unlike Edward's and mine. It was smooth and flawless. Her hair was light blonde, running down her shoulders in beautiful curls. She had bright blue eyes, so bright they were intimidating. She wore actual clothes, an elegant lacy white blouse and a blue skirt, showing off her slender legs and bare feet.

I blinked at her, trying to actually make sure I was seeing her. Then she pulled out her hands from behind her and held them in front of her chest. I stifled a gasp. They were like Edwards. Long, silver and sharp as knives… scissors. They snipped back and forth as she looked around the attic. They looked extremely out of place with her sweet, innocent façade.

When I couldn't stand it any longer, I fell to the ground and landed gracefully on the floor. She didn't recoil or gasp like I expected. She simply studied me, her fingers stopping for a moment but then resuming their rhythm.

"Hello?" I said, upturning my tone at the end like a question.

"Who are you?" She asked immediately. I was taken aback by her suddenness and gulped in apprehension.

"My name's Allie," I told her. "My brother's name is Edward." I wasn't sure why I added him to my introduction.

"I am well aware of your brother and his name," she said, glancing over at his bed. "Where is he, I might add?"

"He ran away," I said, only realizing then how stupid it sounded. "He wanted to live with a normal family." She nodded and continued snipping her hands.

"That is to be expected…with you as a companion for all those years." Her words bit at me, turning another wave of guilt against me. Her blue eyes flashed as I winced. "I want to see him," she declared, suddenly. "I want to see him right away. Take me to him."

I stared at her for a second, trying to make sure she wasn't joking. However, when a moment of silence had passed without her laughing (or showing any emotion once so ever) I knew she wasn't kidding. "Okay," I said, motioning to the door. "Let's go." She strode out before me, her skirt swaying against her curvy hips. "What's your name, by the way?" I inquired, realizing I hadn't asked before. She didn't say anything in return, however, but simply continued her way down the stairs and out the door of the castle.

I ran to catch up with her as we made our way to the house. She was faster than me, and walked very matter-a-factly. I noticed she had a very normal stride, despite her hands. Edward had always walked with them in front of himself, afraid he'd cut his skin again if he didn't. The girl, who still hadn't told me her name, walked normally, her arms swinging by her sides. It was as if she wasn't afraid of her hands…she was used to them. Edward had always been cautious with his hands…he always seemed to be afraid of them.

I pointed out the house where Edward was staying. It was decorated with fake snow (it never snowed here) over the roof and lights covering the exterior of the home. The girl, without even a glance back at me, strode up to the door and hit the doorbell with her one of her fingers.

We heard talking behind the door and Peg answered it, dressed in a simple blue outfit. She looked us over, surprise obvious on her small face. "Allie," she cried, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "I wasn't sure if we'd be seeing you again. And who's your friend?"

Before either of us could answer, Edward came into view. I had to fight back the urge to run forward and hug him. I'd missed him over the weeks we'd been apart; even if I hadn't shown it. He stared at me, confusion on his scarred face. "Allie?" He said. "What are you…" he stopped when he saw the girl. She stared at him, blinking slightly. "Who…who are you?" He stuttered, looking her over in a flustered way.

"Grace," she said plainly, a smile slipping over her lips. "My name is Grace."

* * *

A.N.- Okay, I realized I changed Grace's appearance from when Edward saw her in the second chapter but I really like this way better so...yeah, I changed it. :)


End file.
